


Like sweet rain

by megyal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-13
Updated: 2009-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/364.html?thread=56428#t56428">this prompt</a> at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/"></a><strong>kakairu_kink</strong></p>
    </blockquote>





	Like sweet rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/364.html?thread=56428#t56428) at [](http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/)**kakairu_kink**

Iruka raised his eyes to the sky; it had been clear just an hour ago, a perfect summer day, but the large clouds had rolled in relentlessly. He took refuge under the awning of a store, watching the rain begin to fall lightly; civilians and shinobi alike began to follow his lead, watching the rain as well.

Iruka sighed; well, the shopping would have to wait for a little bit, even though the refrigerator and the cupboards were empty: Kakashi hadn't shopped for his turn.

"Why don't we have enough sugar?" Iruka had asked dangerously this morning as he had tried to get some coffee in his system. Last night had been spent arguing with Kakashi over the dogs, and Iruka had really needed a strong jolt to his system, like a roundhouse kick made of lots of sugar and caffeine. Kakashi had shrugged listlessly; he had had undertaken a lot of missions lately, and had come home tired and terse. Since it was summer, Iruka didn't have classes and all his pent-up energy had gone into constantly pestering Kakashi like some angry little wife. Not that wives weren't generally awesome, he knew a lot of wives and he really liked them, but Iruka wasn't female and they weren't happily (or unhappily) married... but one wouldn't be able to tell from their constant arguments.

"I don't know why we don't have enough sugar," Kakashi had muttered in response, shooting Iruka a sharp gaze. "I don't know if you remember, last week I was _on a mission_. It was, unfortunately, _not_ a mission to the Sugar Country."

"Don't give me that," Iruka had snapped back. "I saw you guzzling down some lemonade yesterday. _With lots of sugar._"

"Look, are you going to buy more or not," Kakashi finally said heavily. "I need some rest and I can't get any with you nattering at me in the house."

Iruka went cold and hot at the same time. The cold part of him was that which didn't like to upset Kakashi too much because, hello, _Copy-nin_; the hot part of him didn't give a fuck if Kakashi was the Copy-nin or not, because he was going to kick his face in. He breathed out, trying to calm himself.

"Excuse me, Kakashi-san," he had said with freezing politeness, going to the door and pulling on his shoes. "I'm going to the market now and getting some sugar. I'll remove my nattering self from your precious _stupid_ face before I put my sandal in it."

"Oh for crying out loud," Kakashi had muttered, but Iruka made sure to slam the door very hard.

Now, Iruka eyed the gently falling rain, narrowing his eyes. He stepped out into it, feeling the droplets slide on his face and into his hair. He began to trudge home, feeling that the weather suited his mood. Fuck the sugar; fuck Kakashi and the dogs and the _lack_ of sugar. Fuck the--

"Iruka," Kakashi said and Iruka nearly jumped out of his wet clothes. Kakashi gave him one of those unreadable looks that Iruka thought was extremely sexy when they first got together; now he was in too bad of a mood to appreciate the languid droop of that visible eye.

"I didn't get the damned sugar," Iruka said woodenly. "Later."

"Alright." Kakashi turned and walked beside him, silent for a long while. "I don't even like sweet things anyway, but that's not the point. I was wondering where you were."

"You do like sweet things, stop lying. And I was giving you your space," Iruka muttered. "So I walked from store to store, just looking."

"Oh. Thank you." Kakashi's eye was curving up in that wide grin, not faltering when Iruka sent him a sour look. "Sometimes, you can be a bit too much."

"And sometimes you can be a bit too _little_," Iruka said and hunched his shoulders; the rain was dripping down his collar and down his neck. "You're always on missions, I don't mind that, it's your job, it's _our_ job as shinobi, but you... you just come home, have all the sugar, and you don't leave any for me."

"I have a feeling that the sugar is a substitute for something else," Kakashi mused. "Is it a metaphor for my cock?"

Iruka burst out into reluctant laughter.

"Because I can give you some sugar," Kakashi told him slyly. "Right now, if you want."

Iruka was going to say something like, _sex isn't a cure for everything_, but he stopped and gave Kakashi a contemplative look. Kakashi just stared back at him, his eye fixed on Iruka as he stepped close.

"I miss you," Iruka murmured as he put his hands on Kakashi's rain-soaked vest. "I see you all the time and I still miss you."

He pressed his mouth against the wet mask, mouthing along Kakashi's jaw. Kakashi moved his face back slightly, scanning their surroundings before grabbing the chuunin, teleporting them into the nearby brush. There was a faraway rumble as Iruka found himself on his back on some moss; he made a face and reached back, rolling a few rocks from underneath his vest. He frowned as the thunder rumbled distantly again.

"Lightning won't hit us," Kakashi promised as he pulled down his mask; he touched Iruka's cheek with two long pale fingers. "If it does, I'll take it for you."

Iruka stared up at him, lips parted. When Kakashi kissed him, he tasted like the rain and wind, his mouth moving against Iruka's lips with the same calm perseverance of the rain. Iruka moaned against his mouth, helping him to pull down their pants down to their thighs, pulling off their vests and rumpling up their black undershirts to reveal wet chests.

"I brought the lube," Kakashi said around one of Iruka's brown nipples, his fingers working inside Iruka's hole. "I'm always very prepared and organized."

"Wonderful," Iruka breathed, his own fingers buried in Kakashi's hair. "I'll put you on the Sugar Committee, then."

Iruka was looking up at him when he slid inside, one of Kakashi's strong arms braced in the moss to one side of Iruka's head, the other guiding his thick cock inside Iruka. The rain was a faint drizzle now, and the sun was even coming out; it seemed as if light was falling around Kakashi, streaking through his hair and down his exposed face. Iruka clawed at the wet moss, arching up as Kakashi burrowed into him, water streaming over their bodies as he moaned with every thrust.

The thunder rolled again, even further when Iruka grabbed onto Kakashi's shoulders and came. Kakashi paused, watching his face carefully and Iruka said, "Move, sugar," with a smile. Kakashi buried his face into the curve of Iruka's neck, panting wetly as his cock throbbed inside Iruka, the water sliding between them as Kakashi came inside him.

*

Iruka sneezed and blinked blearily at one of the nin-dogs as it clamped onto the edge of the covers with its teeth and pulled it over his body more securely.

"Thanks," Iruka told it in a thick voice and sniffled. This was what he got for having sex with Kakashi in the rain.

"Here," Kakashi said cheerfully as he came in with some _mizu-yokan_. Iruka frowned at the plate of sweets.

"I might have done better with some soup, or rice porridge," Iruka pointed out, but he still picked one and nibbled on it.

"Oh, but Iruka-sensei," Kakashi told him sweetly as he snuggled into the futon with Iruka. "I used nearly all the sugar that I bought! For you!"

Iruka grumbled some choice words, but he smiled against Kakashi's spiky grey hair, and breathed in the smell of fresh summer rain.

"I love that you're here with me," Iruka whispered. "You and your sugar."

_fin_


End file.
